


Open Your Eyes (Look at What's Real)

by Cleonhart, owarijanai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Succubus, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Creatures, Witches, a bit of angst but not much, also this is a spin off of the something wicked this way comes series, just to let you know, we enjoy pining, yee some good sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/owarijanai/pseuds/owarijanai
Summary: Taeyong doesn't know what's wrong with him or why he can't feed. All he knows is Jaehyun won't leave his thoughts, and a certain young witch named Kim Jongin might just have the answers he needs.Written as a spin-off for theSomething Wicked This Way Comesuniverse.





	Open Your Eyes (Look at What's Real)

Taeyong was _bored_.

 

He had been sitting at the Sun & Moon bar for hours, scoping the crowd for potential bedmates and, more importantly, _dinner_.

 

It had been a while since he last fed, and it was weighing on him. His magic was weaker, and he could feel the grips on his glamour flickering every now and then. He wasn't in immediate danger of starving himself, but it was getting close. It could be seen in the dripping darkness of his irises and the gaunt look of already sunken in cheeks.

 

Johnny was behind the bar tonight, cleaning a glass off and glancing his way every once in a while. Finally, he moved closer, his expression worried. “Hey, Taeyong, you okay?”

 

Taeyong sighed. “Define ‘okay’.”

 

“Uhh, not dying?”

 

“Not currently.”

 

Johnny frowned. “Are you taking your suppressants?”

 

Taeyong knocked back the rest of his drink before sliding the glass towards the taller man. "Yeah, I just restocked the other day. It's not that though."

 

“What is it, then?”

 

“… Well, I’m hungry, you know? _Hungry_. But I don’t have an appetite; no one here smells good. They’re all just … boring.”

 

Johnny narrowed his eyes at Taeyong as he passed back the now-refilled glass of bourbon. It was a deeply knowing look that pissed the incubus off to no end because he had been on the receiving end of that look from all his friends the past couple days.

 

"I know what you're thinking, and _don’t_.”

 

Johnny held his hands up in surrender and shrugged, leaving to tend to another bar patron when he was called. Taeyong sighed and let his forehead drop to the dark wood countertop.

 

_"It's tragic really, an incubus lusting after the one human he can't have."_

 

Taeyong felt a painful throb in his chest but pushed it down with the memories of the conversation he had had earlier that week at The Lost World Wiccan and Magick shop. Those words had clung to him like poison ivy, tangling themselves up in his ribcage and constricting around his heart when he had met up with Jaehyun later that day. It was easy to slip into his natural bravado, flirting and teasing the younger man like always, every polite reply and genuine smile he got in return winding the vines tighter around his chest.

 

Yuta emerged from the back then, his hair looking as if it were constantly wind-blown, his eyes alighting on Taeyong and flickering. Taeyong hunched down farther in his seat, not wanting to hear any more about him and Sicheng than he already had.

 

“Taeyong!” the tsukumogami called, waving at him. As he drew closer, however, his expression fell. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

Taeyong sighed. “I’m hungry and bored.”

 

“It’s Jaehyun, isn’t it?”

 

The incubus hissed at him.

 

Yuta let out a long-suffering sigh and walked around the bar to slip into the stool next to Taeyong's. He reached out, pulling Taeyong's head to his chest, patting his hair affectionately. "There, there. I'm sure if you asked him nicely he would have sex with yo—"

 

"I will do _no_ such thing, thank you very much." Taeyong growled, attempting to wriggle out of Yuta's iron grip around him and failing. "I don't want to sleep with Jaehyun. He and I are _friends_ , that's it. I don't know how many times I need to tell you all this."

 

"As many times as it takes for you to start believing it yourself," Yuta said, sounding unaffected by Taeyong’s struggles. It was a double blow to his pride, being called out in such a matter-of-fact tone and easily over-powered. He needed to feed, _soon_.

 

“Fuck off, Yuta.”

 

Yuta pulled back a bit, looking hurt. That was of course the moment Sicheng chose to come out of the back. Taeyong stiffened, knowing the Xiezhi could pull the truth out of him and _not_ wanting to face that right now. He stood, ignoring Yuta’s expression, and quickly moved to lose himself in the bar’s crowd. He wished he were at a club right now. Why did he even come to this damn bar if they were just going to torture him?

 

In the back of his mind, he knew he was being unfair. His friends were legitimately concerned for him and he was being less than friendly. He was just _tired_.

 

Taeyong let his control slip for a few moments, grinning wryly at the immediate head turns he got in response. This was _fine_ ; all he needed was to get laid and everything would go back to normal and he could stop thinking about beautiful brown eyes and dimpled cheeks.

 

He leaned against a wall and waited, feeling a familiar satisfaction hum under his skin when it didn't take long for someone to approach him. Taeyong could feel the man before he was even in sight; the scent of his desires was thick and made Taeyong's nose wrinkle. He was tall, not as tall as Johnny but close, with broad shoulders and thick arms that came to rest on the wall by his head.

 

Few words were exchanged before those arms were wrapped around Taeyong, curled around his waist and shoulders and pressing their bodies together. Taeyong tried to reciprocate those touches with equal fervor but found himself spacing out more than once, his mind catching on fluffy hair and soft smiles. The large male was whispering something into his ear, filthy promises that would have interested Taeyong any other night but were doing nothing for him at that moment.

 

With a frustrated huff Taeyong reined in his pheromones, giving a tight-lipped smile to the dazed man and slipping out from his loosened grip before the other came to his senses completely.

 

Taeyong exited the bar but didn't go far, slumping against the wall next to the entrance and letting his head tilt back against the cool redbrick.

 

"Tough night?"

 

Taeyong grunted in reply, doing nothing else to acknowledge the lilted voice coming from the inky shadows of the alley.

 

Ten emerged not long later, all but wrapped in darkness. Despite his short stature and slim form, he was rather intimidating, which Taeyong supposed was good for someone acting as the bar’s bouncer. Ten would have stopped anyone in their tracks. As it was, Taeyong just sighed, glancing at Ten before looking back down at his shoes.

 

“I guess so,” the reaper mumbled, moving to lean against the wall beside Taeyong. “Want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Hm.” Ten was quiet a few moments longer, then he sighed. “So what are you going to do about this whole situation?”

 

"I don't know," Taeyong muttered, the most honest he had been with anyone all night. He could never hide anything from Ten.

 

“Maybe you should talk to Yixing? You said before he made you feel better. I know it’s just a temporary solution, but it could help for at least a little bit since you, you know, don’t want to talk to Jaehyun.”

 

"There's nothing to talk to him about! He doesn't want me, he's made that plainly clear and I'm _over_ it." Taeyong winced at the second wave of unwanted memories that washed up to the surface that night. "I—I'll go see Yixing tomorrow. His aura should tide me over until I figure how to get past whatever the fuck is wrong with me."

 

Ten looked sympathetic, his face twisting into worry. “Like I said, that’s just a temporary solution. I think … maybe there was a misunderstanding between you and Jaehyun. Talking to him again, just to clear things up, might be good for you both.”

 

Taeyong huffed. “There’s no point. Just forget about it.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

They fell into silence. After a while, Taeyong pushed off from the wall. “Forget this. I’m going home and going to bed.”

 

Ten said nothing, watching quietly as Taeyong walked down the darkening street into the night. The incubus felt worse than before—he knew he was being an ass, alienating his friends who were just trying to help, but his situation was hopeless and they should have _known_ that. There was nothing he could do.

 

_Whatever._

 

 

 

 

 

"Taeyong? I wasn't expecting you back this quickly."

 

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Baek." Taeyong let the door to the shop close behind him with a jingle and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yixing around?"

 

"Ah yeah, I'll go grab him," Baekhyun said and retreated further into the building, presumably where the druid was. Taeyong had noticed the fatigued look on his usually cheery face but chose not to comment. He was here for his own reasons, no need to pry.

 

Taeyong walked up to the counter and leaned against it in the meantime, peering into the glass casing at the beautiful hand-crafted jewels that were displayed in plush velvet. A dark obsidian pendant glinted at him as if saying hello, and Taeyong grinned at it, wiggling his fingers in a little wave at the spirit inside the jewel.

 

A sudden familiar voice made Taeyong stiffen. He could place that tone, that lilt, anywhere. Sure enough, Jaehyun emerged from the shop’s upper floors, Jongin trailing along behind him. Whereas before, Taeyong’s gaze had lingered on Jongin—on soft eyes and plush lips—now he could look nowhere else but Jaehyun.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“Oh, Taeyong!” Jaehyun saw him and his eyes lit up. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jongin looked surprised too, but also tired. There were dark circles under his eyes.

 

"Just stopping by for a visit," was his tight-lipped reply. This was the exact opposite of what he needed right now.

 

“Would you like to go get some lunch?” Jaehyun threw an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders, surprised when the other boy recoiled from his touch.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Taeyong said.

 

Jaehyun’s expression fell. “Oh … well, okay. I’m, um, I’m free the rest of the day, so if you want to hang out, just let me know, okay?”

 

Taeyong nodded, equal parts relieved and upset when Jaehyun left through the shop’s front door, the bell tinkling a too-cheery goodbye in his wake. Jongin turned to him, an odd expression on his face.

 

“Dude,” he said.

 

" _What?_ "

 

“Why did you do that? It was kind of rude, you know. Besides, isn’t that the guy you’re trying to get with?”

 

"Like you're one to talk," Taeyong grumbled, crossing his arms over his torso defensively. There was no point in denying it anymore.

 

“Yeah, I know. Pot meet kettle and all that, but _still_ , Taeyong, why were you so mean to him? Has he ever been anything but kind to you?” Jongin hesitated. “Now that I think about it, you seem like you’re in a major funk.”

 

"That's one word for it." Taeyong pressed his back against the glass showcase and slid down until he was sitting on the polished hardwood floors and drew his legs up to his chest. "I ... I haven't fed in a while. It happens sometimes; either I get busy, or I'm just not feeling it. But usually when I get really hungry, I can just pick up some rando and we fuck and it's _fine_. Except recently I haven't been able to do that? Like, every time I try and pick someone up it just does nothing for me, and I can't just _force_ myself, you know? Sex is something I need to live, but it doesn't mean nothing to me. If I'm not interested, I can't feed."

 

He ran his hands through his hair, his voice straining as all the frustration that had been building in his started to drip into his tone. "And I've always been a little picky but being an incubus doesn't mean I don't have _standards._ It's just that recently, no one has been doing it for me. Everyone just blends together and all I can think about is—" He paused, his heart stuttering in his chest.

 

“Jaehyun?” Jongin supplied helpfully.

 

Taeyong didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. He just sighed and hung his head between his legs.

 

There was silence before Jongin spoke once more. "Why don't you just tell him?"

 

"There's nothing to tell; he isn't interested in having sex with me. That was the first thing we established."

 

Jongin nodded knowingly and Taeyong wondered if Jaehyun had filled him in on their rather eventful first meeting.

 

"Besides," Taeyong continued, "I don't think I really want that either? I mean, I would be lying if I said I would jump on the chance to ride him six ways to Sunday, but thinking of feeding off of him feels—feels _wrong_. But every time I think about being with someone else, I feel guilty." Taeyong frowned. He had never been able to put a word to it before, but there it was. The feeling that lodged itself in his gut when he tried to pick up strangers was _guilt_. "It's like I don't want anybody but him, but I don't want to just use him like I do with others."

 

Jongin gave him a look. “Oh, man, I have some bad news for you. That thing you’re describing—it’s called love.”

 

"I— _what?_ ”

 

Taeyong blinked at Jongin.

 

_Love?_

 

"Oh my god."

 

Jongin nodded. “Now you’re getting it. You can’t stop thinking about him, you want to _be_ with him, but not just sexually, you want to hold him and know him and spend every moment with him? Yeah, you’re in love with Jaehyun.”

 

It all made sense, _too_ much sense, and Taeyong's heart was doing a fucking tap number in his chest.

 

Taeyong leapt to his feet and started pacing around the shop. He thought about Jaehyun's smile, as bright as the sun and equally as warm, the genuine laugh that usually accompanied it that wrapped around Taeyong like a blanket keeping him safe. He craved Jaehyun's presence, stuck in Jaehyun's orbit when they were together and feeling lost when they were apart. He thought about kind words, gentle encouragements and cheesy jokes, and intelligent eyes that occasionally twinkled with mischief. All of these things that made Jaehyun into somebody that Taeyong couldn't imagine being without for the rest of his existence.

 

_Oh god, I am in love._

 

Jongin was watching him, his expression one of worry and also knowing. “Well?”

 

“I … yeah.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Taeyong didn’t know what else to say. “What do I do?”

 

“Well, you should start by _telling him_.”

 

“Why would I do that,” Taeyong deadpanned.

 

“Because! He loves you too!”

 

Taeyong scoffed. "Yeah, right. I'm just a friend to him. Like I said before, he's made it quite clear that he isn't interested."

 

“He wasn’t interested in a one-night stand with you, yeah, because he has feelings for you. He wanted more than just a quick fuck which is why he said no initially!”

 

Taeyong opened his mouth to protest but found he had no rebuttal. He pressed his lips together and eyed Jongin. "When did you become so wise, huh? Last time I checked it was Kyungsoo's job to know too much about people. Didn't you just meet Jaehyun today?"

 

“When we were talking about you earlier—and yes, we were—he just … had this look on his face. And when he saw you just now, everything lit up. Every time he talks about you, or when he looks at you, he just _glows_. It’s noticeable, and it crushed him a few moments ago when you were so flippant with him.”

 

Taeyong gnawed on his bottom lip, knowing exactly what Jongin was pointing out and knowing he had been to blind to see it. Jaehyun was gentle and loving by nature and was kind to everyone, but Taeyong knew that the spiritualist gave him special treatment most of the time. He had just assumed it was because Jaehyun felt bad for rejecting him and was trying to make up for it. Now he realized maybe it was more than that, more than just feeling bad.

 

“So now that you understand,” Jongin said, “You should tell him.”

 

“No … I mean, do you think I should?”

 

Jongin gave him an exasperated look and Taeyong huffed.

 

"Yeah, yeah alright. I just, I don't know _how._ Like do I just ... say it?" Taeyong's nose wrinkled at the idea. Incubi were creatures that relied heavily on trickery and falsities to get what they wanted. Being honest was not something he was used to.

 

“Yes, you just say it. Tell him upfront that you didn’t understand what you were feeling, and you’re sorry for being a dick earlier, and tell him that you love him and you want more with him than just a one-night stand or whatever.”

 

Taeyong whined. "You make it sound so easy!" He knew he couldn't prolong it any longer, and he didn't really want to. Despite being nervous, there was an undercurrent of thrill that ran through him. The fog that had been hanging over him had suddenly been lifted, making him feel a hell of a lot better than he had in a while.

 

The possibility of Jongin being right and Jaehyun returning his feelings gave him renewed energy, and he made his way to the door, calling to Jongin over his shoulder.

 

"I guess I owe you one. Tell Yixing that I'm sorry for ditching and I'll come see him later. Nice tats by the way."

 

Jongin beamed. “Thanks! And I’ll let him know.”

 

Then Taeyong was out into the cool morning air, inhaling deeply and hesitating a moment before he turned and headed toward Jaehyun’s apartment. The spiritualist said he would be free the rest of the day, but Taeyong didn’t want to just barge in. He sent Jaehyun a quick text— _I’m coming over_ —and then prepared himself for what was to come. He had to do this, but by the time he got to Jaehyun’s place, he was finding it hard to breathe.

 

He had just lifted his hand to knock on Jaehyun’s door when it swung open, and Jaehyun smiled at him from the other side. Taeyong knew it was cheesy, but he felt like Jaehyun’s smile was the sun, and the clouds had just been rolled back.

 

“Taeyong!” Jaehyun said. “What’s up? Everything okay?”

 

Taeyong nodded. “Can I—um, can I come in?”

 

Jaehyun opened the door wider and Taeyong stepped in, immediately comforted by the familiar sights and smells of their usual hang-out space. Jaehyun's apartment was the definition of cozy with well-loved furnishings and warm colours. It was welcoming and neat, just like the man himself.

 

There was a book bookmarked halfway through sitting on the coffee table and mug a of tea that was still steaming. Looks like he hadn't interrupted Jaehyun doing anything too important, and it relieved some of the nervousness he felt.

 

"So, uh, about earlier. I'm sorry about the way I acted, I've been feeling kind of out of it recently and I took it out on you."

 

Jaehyun’s expression softened. “It’s okay. I forgive you. I knew that wasn’t necessarily aimed at me.” He moved over to the couch, sitting down and patting the seat beside him. “Was there something you wanted to talk about? The reason you’re feeling out of it, maybe?”

 

“Well, I’m not anymore.” Taeyong sat down in a place that wasn’t too close or too far from the younger man. “Out of it, I mean. I … I mean, I was talking to Jongin, and he said I should tell you the truth, so here I am.”

 

Jaehyun blinked. “The truth?”

 

"That I love you."

 

“… What?” Jaehyun looked as if he couldn’t believe what he just heard. After a few moments of strained silence, he narrowed his eyes at the incubus. “You’re just saying that to get into my pants.”

 

Taeyong's jaw dropped open and he smacked Jaehyun's bicep. "Jae, I would _never!_ I may bend the truth here or there to score, but do you really think I'd lie about being _in_ _love_ just to sleep with you?!"

 

“You’re being serious.”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

“I …” The younger man stared at him, eyes searching. “You … I mean …”

 

"Yes, you big dummy," Taeyong said, unable to stop the warble in his voice as emotion swelled up in his throat. "I really am in love with you."

 

Suddenly Jaehyun’s eyes filled with tears.

 

"O-oh, oh _god._ I'm so—are you—why are you _crying?_ " Taeyong panicked, his hands reaching up but hesitating to make contact. "Hey, don't—I'm sorry, I thought you maybe liked me back? I didn't mean to upset you. _Please_ don't cry." His voice raised an octave in panic. Had he just fucked everything he and Jaehyun had up? Was Jongin wrong? Taeyong usually never had this issue of not knowing how someone felt, but Jaehyun's connection with spirit guides closed him off to all of Taeyong's senses.

 

Jaehyun wiped at his tears halfheartedly, ignoring it when more spilled over his cheeks. “Taeyong, I … I love you too.”

 

_Oh._

 

"Oh."

 

Taeyong blinked, shocked when his vision suddenly blurred. He lifted a hand to his face, gasping when his fingers came away wet.

 

“Now we’re _both_ crying,” Jaehyun said with a weak laugh, “And you’re an idiot. When did you figure this out?”

 

Taeyong wiped at his face, embarrassment painting his cheeks a hot red. "I was talking with Jongin after you left, and … well, recently I haven't been interested in feeding off of anybody, and I explained it was mostly because I couldn't stop thinking of you and—and jeez it sounds so obvious when I say it now." He shook his head at his own stupidity. "But yeah he just basically told me everything I was feeling was love and it all made sense."

 

Jaehyun smiled, the sun returning. “I’ve loved you for a long time, but … I thought you just wanted to sleep with me and that was it. That’s why I turned you down when we first met. I thought I was just another notch on your bedpost.”

 

"I didn't want that either," Taeyong admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I know I teased you a lot about sleeping with me, but I don't know what I would have done if you suddenly said yes. I was kind of hoping you never did because I never wanted to lose what we had."

 

“That’s the whole reason I didn’t. I … I wanted you, Taeyong, but for something more than just a one-night stand. I wanted you to _keep_ , and I thought you felt the same for me, but lately I wasn’t so sure.” Jaehyun shrugged, still smiling. “I honestly thought you’d never confess to me like this.”

 

"I never thought I'd confess to _anybody_ like this. Incubi are capable of falling in love but—" _I didn't think I was._

 

“I always knew Incubi were picky when it came to romance.” Jaehyun moved closer, one hand reaching up to cup Taeyong’s face. His smile was soft, his eyes gentle as he leaned in, his gaze flicking down to the older man’s lips. “Maybe you just had to find the right person.”

 

Taeyong swallowed, his voice barely above a whisper. "I found you."

 

“You did.”

 

Jaehyun closed the minute distance between them and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Taeyong practically melted, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s waist and pulling him in until their bodies were flush. The kiss was no longer as innocent as Taeyong slanted his mouth against the younger male’s, tongue flicking out to press against teeth. Jaehyun opened up with a soft groan and the noise went straight to Taeyong's crotch. Taeyong didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, coaxing the younger man to reciprocate.

 

Jaehyun pulled back after a moment, harsh breaths spilling between spit-slicked lips, face flushed with want, and Taeyong had never seen anybody so fucking beautiful in his very _long_ life.

 

"I—we should probably take this slower but I kind of don't want to," Jaehyun confessed, his fingers tangling in the hairs at the nape of Taeyong's neck.

 

Taeyong gave a short laugh. “I will literally do anything you tell me to do right now. Fast, slow? I don’t care. I’ll get down on my knees and worship you if you want.”

 

“… That’s not necessary.”

 

“It was a joke, Jae.”

 

“Oh.” Jaehyun flushed. “Well … bedroom?”

 

"God, I thought you'd never ask."

 

The trip to Jaehyun's bedroom probably took longer than needed. They each took any opportunity to push the other onto a flat surface, mouths never leaving each other unless absolutely necessary. When they finally arrived, Taeyong pushed Jaehyun to sit on the edge of the queen-sized mattress and dropped to his knees.

 

"I'm going to suck your cock, unless you have any objections."

 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened a bit, but he managed a choked, “N-none here.”

 

“Good.”

 

Taeyong wasted no time in unzipping Jaehyun’s pants—they were kind of tight, so Jaehyun helped him get them off, laughing—and pulling them and his underwear down. Jaehyun was already half-hard, a realization that had Taeyong losing his breath. In turn, Jaehyun seemed a bit nervous, his fingers clenching at the bedsheets, so Taeyong trailed a couple kisses along the inside of his thigh and smiled.

 

“Relax. This will feel good.”

 

"I trust you," Jaehyun replied with a look so earnest Taeyong thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He pushed himself up to press a quick kiss to the younger’s lips before going back down, situating himself comfortably between Jaehyun’s legs and deciding he never wanted to be anywhere else.

 

Taeyong took Jaehyun in his hand then and gave a few experimental licks, reveling in the soft, unsure noises Jaehyun made. A few more licks, a few tugs. Then Taeyong decided he couldn’t wait any more—he surged forward, taking Jaehyun in all the way, sighing with happiness when the younger man’s cock hit the back of his throat.

 

"Oh, _fuck_ Taeyong—" Jaehyun gasped, hips bucking up into the intense wet heat of Taeyong's mouth. The incubus knew that Jaehyun hadn't had very much sexual experience, that this was probably too much too fast, but Taeyong had wanted this for too long to hold back.

 

He purred around Jaehyun's thickness, swallowing easily and letting his throat constrict around the tip. That seemed to do a lot for the spiritualist, whose whole body shuddered in response. Taeyong was already so gone. He could feel his need to feed now, emanating low in the back of his throat, humming fervently. It had been _so long_ , but he couldn’t. Not from Jaehyun.

 

It was strange, not being able to feel someone while he was pleasuring them. Taeyong was used to the pull and push of his partner’s desires and would use it like a cheat sheet to get the reactions he wanted. Not being able to feel Jaehyun's aura wasn't new to him, which made the experience a little less frightening, but as confident as he was in his skills—he was literally built to be a good lay—he couldn't help the nervousness that lay beneath.

 

He pushed all of those thoughts away and focused once more, peering up at Jaehyun through his lashes and pulling back to lap at the tip of his cock.

 

Jaehyun’s fingers fisted in his hair then, pulling him back, and Taeyong gasped in surprise and arousal at the feeling. He expected something else—not for Jaehyun to guide him up so their faces were close together.

 

“You can let go,” he said.

 

Taeyong blinked at him. “Wh-what?”

 

“You can feed off me. I know you’re holding back.”

 

"I-I can't." Taeyong stuttered. "I don't want that to be what this is; you're way more than just a meal to me."

 

“If … if we’re going to do this, if we have a relationship, you’ll _have_ to feed off of me. There’s no two ways around it, Taeyong. Besides, I want you too.” He kissed the older male’s swollen lips. “I want to have all of you.”

 

Taeyong shook his head, his voice coming out soft as a testament to his weakening resolve. "Even if I wanted to, I can't; my incubus powers don't work on you, remember? As long as you're protected from me, I can't."

 

“I can … dispel that.”

 

"You can?" Taeyong asked, honestly shocked. "Wait, not that's not worth it. You can't just open up yourself to dangers just so I can—"

 

"No, not dispel it _completely_ , silly." Jaehyun chuckled, pushing Taeyong's bangs back from his face affectionately. "Just for you; think of it like a VIP pass."

 

“Oh.” Taeyong’s face heated up. “Well, how?”

 

“You’ll have to give me a moment.” Jaehyun closed his eyes, and Taeyong could _feel_ it—a shift in the space around them, a warp, and then the strangest feeling of warmth leaving the air in the bedroom. Jaehyun opened his eyes, smiling. “There.”

 

“That … that’s it?”

 

“It’s done. Feed away.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Jaehyun gave him a look. “I just gave you access to all my inner emotions and desires without a second thought, so yes, I’m sure.”

 

Taeyong swallowed hard. A few hours ago, he never would have been able to imagine himself in this situation. Now here he was, with _Jung Jaehyun_ laid out before him, and he never wanted to leave. Taeyong surged forward, capturing Jaehyun’s lips in a searing kiss and nearly passing out when he felt the transference of all Jaehyun’s previously-shielded desires all at once.

 

 _Love, want, need._ It poured into Taeyong, a waterfall, until he wasn’t sure he could take anymore. He broke the kiss, pulling back and staring at Jaehyun with a mix of awe and surprise.

 

Jaehyun looked worried. “Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah, yeah, I just … _wow_ , that was a lot.” He trailed one hand down Jaehyun’s chest, wanting to be skin-to-skin. “I’ve never felt any of that from you. I didn’t realize it would be so strong.”

 

Jaehyun looked a tad bit bashful despite still having his dick out and still quite hard which was a sight to behold. "I won't say there wasn't certain times that you looked especially good or when we got pretty touchy that I wasn't grateful for the barriers."

 

"Well, too late to take it back now. You won't be able to hide anything from me anymore." Taeyong grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to Jaehyun's shaft and giggling at the immediate physical and emotional response that he got from it.

 

He could finally _feel_ Jaehyun, like a patch of warm sunlight streaming through the blinds on a window inviting him to come rest in it. His desire smelled like spiced cider and cinnamon, making Taeyong's mouth water in anticipation. It was intoxicating. Taeyong had never felt desire like this, layered over with such affection; it took his breath away. He was used to just pure lust and nothing else. The love beneath it made it that much stronger, made Taeyong that much _hungrier_.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed. “You’re … God, Jae.”

 

Taeyong seemed to be having an effect on Jaehyun as well. His heart rate had picked up and it was music to Taeyong's ears, there was a beautiful flush pinking his cheeks and the pale skin of his neck. A predatory grin curled on Taeyong's lips. Jaehyun was feeling his incubus influence for the first time.

 

“Getting a bit flustered, hm?” he teased.

 

Jaehyun’s blush deepened. “I—I’ve never felt you like this … it’s a little … _wow_.”

 

“Incubi will do that to you.” Taeyong took that moment to lean down and take Jaehyun in his mouth again, shuddering at the feelings that poured out of the younger man as a result. _Everything_. Taeyong could feel everything. It was at once overwhelming and not enough. Taeyong wanted more, more of Jaehyun, more of _this_. He had deepthroated Jaehyun just a few minutes ago, but this was different. He could feel so much more now.

 

His pheromones were taking over, leaving him in the dust. He could feel himself falling, falling as he began to feed, and it was good. So good. Better than any feeding he’d ever had, like water to a man dying of thirst.

 

Jaehyun let out a throaty groan of his name, thighs trembling under Taeyong's hands. From what Taeyong had been told by past partners, feeding felt good both ways. It was probably a mechanism to keep incubi’s prey from trying to escape, but all that mattered was that he was pulling the most beautiful sounds of pleasured whimpers out of the man he had fallen in love with.

 

Taeyong, without pausing his ministrations of Jaehyun's cock, cupped the back of a milky thigh and lifted it until his knee was hooked over Taeyong's shoulder. He trailed his fingers over Jaehyun's balls, feeling them contract at the touch, and didn't stop until he reached the area between his sack and entrance. Taeyong gave a particularly harsh suck to the tip of Jaehyun's dick and kneaded his perineum at the same time.

 

“ _Ah_ , Taeyong!”

 

Jaehyun’s pleasure washed over him, taking over until Taeyong wasn’t sure where he began and the younger man ended. He continued kneading that spot beneath, pulling back to lick a long stripe up Jaehyun’s dick before sinking back down again, swallowing around his thickness and moaning as he felt precum gather on his tongue. Jaehyun was so hard beneath him, hands fisting in Taeyong’s red locks, pulling just enough to have Taeyong trembling from the feeling.

 

Taeyong's cock ached, trapped in the confines of his jeans but he ignored it, right then his only mission was to make Jaehyun see stars.

 

"Tae— _fuck_ —I'm close."

 

Taeyong hollowed out his cheeks, pouring all of his feeling into Jaehyun until the younger man was panting and gasping, his face red, his pupils dilated so far. Taeyong wanted to swallow him up, to consume him. He’d never felt this need during a feed before—usually it was all business as usual, but this time there was so much more. He wanted all of Jaehyun.

 

_Come for me._

Jaehyun's legs jerked and his body pulled taut beneath Taeyong's skilled fingers. Taeyong watched through thick eyelashes as Jaehyun's head tipped back, exposing the pale column of his throat that shuttered with a low, incoherent whine of Taeyong's name. Liquid heat spilled into his mouth, and Taeyong drank it all greedily, milking him of all he was worth, only pulling away when Jaehyun started weakly pushing at him, muscles spamming with hyper-sensitivity.

 

Taeyong pulled off with a _pop_ , lips swollen, jaw aching, and grinning like mad. He could still taste Jaehyun in his mouth, on his tongue. It was everything he’d ever wanted and more. He was still hard in his pants, still mostly clothed, but he didn’t care about that right now. He wanted to spoil Jaehyun, to bring him to the edge and back until Jaehyun couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Ready for round two?”

 

Jaehyun gave him an incredulous look and flopped backwards, chest heaving as he was still trying to catch his breath. Taeyong chuckled and gracefully raised himself to his feet, climbing onto the bed and on top of Jaehyun, straddling his bare thighs.

 

"Just give me a sec," Jaehyun mumbled and Taeyong gave a pout, reaching out to card his fingers through the tangle of honey-coloured curls on Jaehyun's head.

 

"Did I take too much? I was a bit hungry ..." Taeyong frowned, and Jaehyun was quick to shake his head.

 

"No, I feel fine actually. I mean, I definitely felt you taking energy from me, but I don't feel drained at all. I think you literally just sucked my brains out of my dick though."

 

Taeyong laughed and jabbed a finger into Jaehyun's side, which was retaliated with a slap to his still clothed thigh. He was relieved; he was still a bit hungry so it was good to know Jaehyun could possibly handle it if Taeyong were to take more.

 

With that in mind, Taeyong let his fingers wander, catching the hem of Jaehyun's shirt that had been lifted up a bit and pushing it farther up his torso. Jaehyun got the hint and helped him take the item off completely, dumping it on the ground next to the bed. Taeyong hummed in appreciation at the beautiful image of toned muscle and pale, unblemished skin underneath him. This was far from the first time Taeyong had seen Jaehyun without a shirt, but this time he could take the time to appreciate the view without worrying about making the other man uncomfortable.

 

Taeyong traced the lines of Jaehyun's abdominal muscles, grinning at the soft giggles it pulled from the spiritualist. Those giggles turned into soft moans however when Taeyong bushed against his nipples, circleling the hardening buds with his blunt nails.

 

“That feels nice,” the younger man said softly.

 

“Yeah?” Taeyong flicked at them, licking his lips before leaning down to drag his tongue across one. Jaehyun gave a sharp gasp, his hips bucking up, and Taeyong thought maybe he would come from that display alone.

 

“Yeah.” Jaehyun’s response was breathy, so Taeyong did the same thing again, lingering this time to suck and leave small marks along Jaehyun’s chest. Once he was finished, he pulled back to stare at his handiwork, loving the look of dark bruises against pale skin.

 

Taeyong felt a tugging at his shirt and found Jaehyun's lithe fingers curled in the fabric. There was another sharp pull accompanied by a pointed look from Jaehyun.

 

"You too," Jaehyun said between soft pants of breath. "I want to touch you too, I've been waiting for so long."

 

 _Fuck._ Those words left Taeyong breathless, speechless, but he was able to pull off his shirt, watching as Jaehyun’s gaze seemed to eat him up. The incubus had never once in his life been embarrassed, but he felt heat rise to his face just the same.

 

“So beautiful,” Jaehyun murmured.

 

Not able to take it anymore, Taeyong leaned down to kiss him, starting off slow once again before getting into it with tongue and teeth, loving the sloppy passion of it.

 

Warm palms slid up the sides of his torso, bringing waves of tingles in their wake. Jaehyun's touch literally sent shocks of energy through him, and Taeyong moaned in encouragement. Soon those hands were at his waist, pushing at the hem of his pants, and Taeyong was more than happy to oblige. He pulled back from the kiss and slid off the bed, tossing a languid smirk in Jaehyun's direction.

 

Taeyong took his time, trailing his fingers along the vee of his hips exposed by the low cut of his jeans. His eyes never left Jaehyun's face as his deft fingers popped open the fly, the sound of his zipper cutting through the silence like a knife.

 

Chocolate brown eyes hungrily took in the sight, and Taeyong had never felt more wanted in his life. Taeyong cupped himself through his pants and gave himself a tight squeeze, delighting in how Jaehyun's pupils dilated with his resulting moan.

 

Zipper and button undone, Taeyong slid out of his jeans slowly, taking his boxers with them, his gaze caught on Jaehyun’s as he stepped out of the pants and crept back over to the bed. He crawled along the mattress to hover over the younger man once more, a feral grin on his face at the need rolling off Jaehyun in waves.

 

“I want you,” Taeyong said. He knew words weren’t necessary now, but he wanted to say them. He wanted Jaehyun to feel them in his bones. “I want you so bad, Jae. _God,_ I want to have you, to take you. Tell me I can.”

 

Jaehyun made a desperate sound and reached up to cup Taeyong's face. "I—yes, you've always had me. I'm yours, _please_ just—" He pulled Taeyong down for a passionate kiss.

 

Taeyong trailed his hands down Jaehyun’s hips, lowering himself so they were skin-to-skin. He had lube and condoms in the back pocket of his pants, so he disentangled himself from Jaehyun—loving the whimper the younger man gave in response—and grabbed the items before getting back on the bed.

 

“Ready?” he asked, coating his fingers in lube.

 

Jaehyun nodded, parting his thighs for Taeyong to settle comfortably between.

 

He was a vision, spread out flushed head to toe, eyes dark with want, lips swollen from abuse from his teeth and Taeyong's. The redhead imprinted the image into his brain, never wanting to forget even if this wouldn't be the last time he'd see it. Then he slowly traced his finger around Jaehyun’s rim, testing and prodding before sliding it in to the first knuckle. Jaehyun tensed a bit, only to relax moments after, nodding at Taeyong to continue.

 

It only took a few fingers for Jaehyun to start panting.

 

By that point, Taeyong was so hard it _ached_ , and he began to thrust his fingers in and out of the younger man, watching his face for any sign of pain. He was good at what he did, though, and it showed. Jaehyun didn’t even wince.

 

"Does it usually feel this good or is it because you literally have magic fingers?" Jaehyun asked, half teasing, half serious.

 

Taeyong scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "If you're trying to imply that I need magic to make you beg for me—" he planted a hand on Jaehyun's hip to pin them to the bed as he hooked his fingers, pushing them deep and mercilessly rubbing Jaehyun's prostate. "I'd be glad to thoroughly showcase my skills."

 

A strangled noise came out of Jaehyun’s mouth and he fisted the bedsheets in his hands, eyes wide and chest stuttering. “O-oh my God, Taeyong, r-right _there_.”

 

Taeyong massaged that spot a bit more, grinning as he pulled his fingers out and coated the entrance with a bit more lube. Jaehyun whined at the loss, but fell silent as Taeyong grabbed a condom and rolled it on, lining himself up and glancing at Jaehyun to make sure he was okay. The younger man nodded, grabbing for Taeyong’s hand and tangling their fingers together.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

So Taeyong did, pressing in and immediately groaning at the feeling. Jaehyun gasped, his toes curling and thighs trembling as the incubus sank into him.

 

Taeyong leaned down to connect their lips and Jaehyun took the opportunity to wrap himself around Taeyong, arms around his shoulders and legs around his thin hips. They were pressed together completely now, Taeyong bottoming out with a full body shudder.

 

Jaehyun moaned into the kiss. "Taeyong, you feel so good. This is even better than I imagined."

 

Taeyong groaned in reply, hips snapping forward and wrenching a cry from Jaehyun. The thought of Jaehyun having fantasies about having sex with him only added fuel to the already burning desire threatening to consume him whole. He gave a few more experimental thrusts, feeling the way Jaehyun clenched around him, drinking in the sight of the younger man spread out just for him. He ran his hands down Jaehyun’s chest, grabbing at his hips, and leaned down to murmur in his ear.

 

“You look so good like this,” he said, his hips moving in a slow, sensual rhythm, “So good with my cock buried deep inside you.”

 

Jaehyun turned his head to the side, bringing a hand to his face in a weak attempt to hide the red blossoming on his cheeks at Taeyong's words. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, trapping any noises that tried to escape.

 

“Ah, ah,” Taeyong said, dragging his tongue over the curve of Jaehyun’s ear, “I want to hear every noise I pull from you, Jae. I want to hear you cry out as I fuck you.” He gave a particularly hard thrust in tandem with his words, kissing down the pale column of the younger man’s throat. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so good.”

 

"You're going to be the _death_ of me,” Jaehyun whined, unable to hold back his gasps of pleasure as Taeyong's cock filled him up, rubbing deliciously against his inner walls.

 

Taeyong gave a feral grin, upping his pace. “Yes, just like that. Keep moaning for me.” He was drawing so much from this, refilling his previously-drained dregs until he was sure he would overflow, not caring because he needed more, more, more. More of Jaehyun, more of his cries, his moans and his gasps, the blush on his face and down his chest, the sweat streaking lines along his cheeks and neck.

 

Taeyong slowed the pace of his hips and chuckled at the low whine he received in return. The incubus hushed Jaehyun and slid his arms underneath the younger man, effortlessly pulling him up until Jaehyun was sitting upright, straddling Taeyong's lap. Jaehyun shivered at the new angle and clung to Taeyong's shoulders, letting out a choked gasp when Taeyong rutted up into him.

 

“Is that good?” Taeyong murmured, his voice dripping with pheromones. He was so far gone, but not too much to miss the pleasure contorting Jaehyun’s features. He moved his hands to the younger man’s hips, pressing down as he thrust up, his heart nearly skipping a beat when Jaehyun caught his gaze and began to move his hips on his own.

 

Jaehyun pushed forward to seal their lips in a messy but searing kiss, tangling their tongues as he fucked himself down on Taeyong's cock. It was heavenly, and Taeyong never wanted this moment to end. He could feel the end nearing though, his feeding heightening the arousal coursing through them both, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

 

He kept his hands on Jaehyun’s hips, pushing him down when his rhythm stuttered. Their mouths were slanted together, tongue and teeth, sloppy and passionate. He eventually brought one hand up to tangle in Jaehyun’s fluffy golden hair, loving the way the strands felt between his fingers. And when he _pulled_ , Jaehyun moaned, the sound rumbling through him even as he pushed himself down into Taeyong’s thrusts.

 

"Are you going to come for me?" Taeyong purred, and Jaehyun gave a jerky nod, grinding down with a desperate roll of his hips. "Touch yourself,” the incubus commanded, pleased when Jaehyun obeyed enthusiastically, fitting a hand between their bodies to stroke at his cock. The volume of his pleasure increased immediately, throaty moans fucked out of him with every snap of Taeyong's hips.

 

It was quickly becoming too much. Taeyong could feel his release _and_ Jaehyun’s, could feel everything they were both feeling, like a radio tuned in to the same frequency. He knew what the younger man knew, and as Jaehyun’s orgasm rolled over him, it splashed onto Taeyong as well, literally and figuratively. He could feel Jaehyun’s release on him and could feel it in the air around him; it was intoxicating, a new drug he knew he’d never tire of.

 

Taeyong came moments later, filling up the condom while still seated inside Jaehyun. Many different things happened in his mind then. First, he zeroed in on Jaehyun’s face as his body trembled through the aftershocks. Second, reality seemed to return all at once and he remembered that this was _Jaehyun_ —the guy he’d been pining after for far too long to count—and that alone was unbelievable. Third, he decided he never wanted to be anywhere else save for right here with the younger man.

 

They clung to each other, their harsh breaths cutting through the silence as they came down from their respective highs. When Taeyong felt Jaehyun shifting against him he helped the other man pull off of his softened cock, goosebumps appearing on his skin at the loss of warmth around him.

 

Taeyong made quick work of the condom, tying the end and tossing it into the trash bin a foot or so away from the bed. Jaehyun shuffled on Taeyong's lap and laid back on the bed, opening his arms wide and giving Taeyong his signature million-watt smile. Taeyong joined him without hesitation, curling up into his side, uncaring of the sweat cooling along their naked skin.

 

“I love you,” he murmured.

 

Jaehyun chuckled. “I love you too.”

 

“Can I … can I stay over tonight?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The incubus grinned and pressed a kiss to Jaehyun's pectoral. It felt so easy to slip into this ... whatever it was now between them. They had known each other for so long that this shift between friends to lovers felt natural, as if nothing had actually changed. It relieved Taeyong in a way he didn't realize he needed; he didn't really know what he was expecting when he decided to immediately confess his feelings after realizing them, but this had definitely been the best possible outcome.

 

"Not hungry anymore?" Jaehyun asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Taeyong shook his head as much as he could in his position and tilted his head up to place another, more impassioned kiss to the underside of Jaehyun's jaw.

 

"Nope, quite full actually. I might not need to feed again for a while after that." Taeyong's body was thrumming with energy. It was unlike anything he had felt before. "I wonder if it has to do with your connections to the spirit guides." Their energy managed to keep Jaehyun alive and healthy for more than an entire century, and from what Taeyong could now _finally_ feel, Jaehyun seemed to have an endless supply of life energy flowing through him at all times. It sure would explain the younger man's sunny disposition.

 

“Probably,” Jaehyun replied, yawning. “It’s probably why I don’t feel drained, aside from physically.” He yawned again. “I know it’s the middle of the afternoon, but how do you feel about taking a nap?”

 

“That sounds like a great idea.”

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, after a bit of convincing on Jaehyun’s part, the two of them headed to the Sun & Moon Café and Bar. Since it was morning, the place was in café mode, with various college students and aspiring writers taking up the many sitting spots as they typed away on their computers and sipped overpriced mixed coffee drinks. Taeyong had his fingers tangled together with Jaehyun’s, and he almost pulled away when they walked in, but remembered at the last moment that they had nothing to hide. They were in love, and that was all there was to it.

 

“Jaehyun! Taeyong!” Mark, one of the baristas at the café, called out, waving to them. Then he saw their hands and gasped, one hand flying up over his mouth.

 

"Mark? What happened, did Donghyuk break another gla— _Ohmygod_." Doyoung poked his head out of the back of the kitchen and practically squealed when his eyes fell upon the new couple.

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know—"

 

" _Finally!_ "

 

Jaehyun laughed and let go of Taeyong's hand in favour of curling an arm around his shoulders. The incubus sighed, accepting of the fact that he was going to be subjected to these kinds of reactions from their friends for a while.

 

Doyoung was actually jumping up and down now, calling the other employees to come and see. Johnny came out of the back, as did Yuta, Sicheng, Jeno, and Taeil. Taeyong resisted the urge to groan. None of them were ever going to let this go.

 

“I knew it,” Sicheng said with a gentle smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it,” Taeyong huffed.

 

Jaehyun laughed, eyes crinkling around the edges. Taeyong felt himself fall a little deeper right then. “Oh, come on, Tae. They’re just happy for us.”

 

“God, you guys, get a room,” Donghyuk said from behind the counter.

 

“Already did.”

 

“Gross.”

 

"We're happy for you,” a familiar voice spoke up from one of the café tables near the bar. Taeyong met a pair of dark, piercing eyes over a steaming mug of tea and smiled.

 

"Thank you, Ten." Taeyong said, a deeper meaning underlying his words that the reaper understood and responded with a smile of his own, taking a sip of his drink.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong stayed for lunch which was on the house, a small celebration for their sudden but inevitable union. They all fell into easy conversation, and everything felt right. Taeyong watched as Jaehyun laughed at something Donghyuk had said to tease Mark, the spiritualist half-heartedly admonishing the young witch. He reached out to lace their fingers together, delighting in soft flush that coloured Jaehyun's cheekbones.

 

He really had been blind to not have seen Jaehyun's obvious affection for him before, and he made a mental note to drop by The Lost World to thank a certain somebody sometime soon.


End file.
